The Prove
Capitolo 1 Erano in quattro. Un ragazzo, che si poteva contraddistinguere per la sua altezza ed i suoi occhi azzurri, e tre ragazze; la più bassa di loro era stretta a lui mentre le altre due camminavano poco distanti a braccetto. Si dirigevano speditamente verso la stazione della città, contrariamente al resto dell’enorme folla. I loro abiti erano particolari, portavano delle maschere proprio come quelle dei loro eroi…o dei loro carnefici. Arrivarono al binario prestabilito, convalidarono i biglietti e dopo poco salirono sul treno. Il gruppo prese posto sul vagone: il giovane degli occhi azzurri e la ragazza minuta si misero l’uno accanto all’altra abbracciandosi per poter godere un’ultima volta del loro calore, le altre due invece, la ragazza dalla felpa gialla e la ragazza dai corti capelli ricci, erano sedute di fronte alla coppia, una guardava fuori del finestrino con gli occhi sfavillanti e l’altra disegnava strane figure sui fogli di un taccuino, forse agli altri sarebbero sembrati semplici scarabocchi ma per loro…per loro erano segni quasi maledetti. Durante il breve viaggio, gli amici si dissero poco o nulla, la tensione era percettibile e dai loro visi trasparivano tutte le emozioni che in quei momenti albergavano nei loro animi: tristezza, ansia, paura. Paura. La paura di fallire, di perdesi, di morire. Quando arrivarono, scesero e attraversarono la cittadina natale del ragazzo. Erano di buon umore, risero e scherzarono come al solito…come i quattro buoni amici che erano sempre stati ma più il sole calava e più si allontanavano dal centro abitato, più l’allegria e la spensieratezza lasciavano il posto alla paura. Quando il sole era ormai tramontato il quartetto si ritrovò davanti al bosco. Dovevano attraversare alcune decine di metri per raggiungere la piccola radura che era stata designata così accesero le torce e si addentrarono nella selva. Dopo pochi metri la riccia iniziò piangere e a tremare…la sua più grande paura, la paura dell’addentrarsi nei boschi di notte era diventata realtà…la ragazza minuta l’abbracciò e la tranquillizzò riuscendo a farla andare avanti. Conosceva bene la sua paura, conosceva la riccia meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva come aiutarla. In fondo, per quanto non esistesse un vero legame di sangue tra le due amiche, erano sorelle. Il sentiero era accidentato e fangoso, era difficile camminare tanto che più di una volta i ragazzi rischiarono di inciampare e cadere. Mentre avanzavano, sentirono degli strani rumori alle loro spalle e quando si voltarono…lo videro. Videro quella figura alta, quel viso bianco e senza alcun tratto facciale. Gli amici si spaventarono e avrebbero voluto scappare il più velocemente possibile… Dio solo sa quanto volessero farlo… ma non poterono, sapevano bene che se ci avessero solamente provato lui li avrebbe presi. Allora andarono avanti, continuarono a sentire rumori e a vedere strane ombre ma proseguirono cercando di mantenere la calma. Attraversarono velocemente una strada asfaltata che passava per il bosco per poi riimmergersi nel folto dell'oscura selva. Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, l’unico che aveva già visitato quel luogo, si ritrovò disorientato: a causa delle forti piogge, il terreno era franato e il paesaggio era totalmente diverso da ciò che il giovane ricordasse. Si guardò intorno mentre le tre ragazze si stringevano impaurite e infreddolite, ma improvvisamente trovò la radura da cui tutto avrebbe avuto inizio. Per raggiungere la radura in questione bisognava superare un piccolo fosso che era stato scavato dalle intemperie, per primo saltò il giovane dagli occhi azzurri, il più agile del gruppo, per poi aiutare le altre ma quando fu il turno della ragazza dalla felpa gialla, scivolò e cadde storcendosi la caviglia. Lui la vece alzare e le disse-Ti sei fatta male, non puoi affrontare la prova in questo stato.Torniamo indietro.- -No!- la ragazza lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi -Sto bene! Posso farcela! Andiamo avanti!- Lui la guardò seriamente per poi proferire parola -Non possiamo,dobbiamo andare- -NO!!- La ragazza dalla felpa gialla scoppiò in lacrime –Voglio affrontare la prova! Voglio diventare proxy! Non voglio vivere un altro anno in questa merda!- Il ragazzo, rassegnato, si allontanò dalla ragazza in lacrime per stringere la riccia che era totalmente paralizzata dalla paura. La ragazza minuta allora prese l’amica per le spalle e le disse –Non possiamo farcela: il terreno potrebbe franare da un momento all’altro ed è pericoloso soprattutto per te che ti sei fatta male e non dirmi il contrario perché non ci credo, e poi guarda lei -indicò la ragazza riccia tremante e in lacrime tra le braccia di lui -è fottutamente terrorizzata, si rannicchierebbe da qualche parte e tutti voi fallireste, e poi io e lui non vogliamo ancora dividerci. Non siamo pronti,moriremmo tutti. Adesso torniamo a casa.- A quelle parole la ragazza dalla felpa gialla si rassegnò e li seguì afflitta. Sentivano tanti suoni starni ed inquietanti, videro loro…i loro eroi, gli amici che li avevano aiutati ad accettare quella strana e misteriosa realtà, adesso si divertivano a spaventarli così come colui che sarebbe dovuto diventare il loro Master. Dopo essere usciti dal bosco, a differenza dell’andata, parlarono di vita e morte, di cosa fosse la vera libertà e di cosa invece fosse l’anarchia e il caos. Ma presto non avrebbero più avuto il tempo di fare certi discorsi. Dovevano sbrigarsi, iniziarono a correre ma erano stanchi, le gambe non li reggevano più in piedi ed i polmoni bruciavano ma dovevano continuare a scappare o li avrebbero presi e…beh…potete immaginare no? Arrivarono appena in tempo per prendere il treno. Le tre ragazze salirono mentre il giovano no poiché doveva tornare a casa in fretta. Le giovani tornarono nella città in festa, ognuna nella rispettavi abitazione. Nessuno seppe mai di quel pomeriggio. "Finalmente ho rivelato questo enorme segreto che mi porto dietro da ben 15 anni. Adesso sono in pace.” La giovane donna salvò il documento appena scritto e lo archiviò tra gli altri, poi chiuse il portatile e si passò una mano tra i capelli scostandosi un grosso ciuffo dall’occhio sinistro. Era una donna sui trent’anni, anche se ne dimostrava di meno a causa del suo corpo esile e i grandi occhi verdi erano nascosti da un paio di sottili lenti. Si stiracchiò e guardò la finestra. La luce del mattino filtrava debole tra le serrande chiuse,segno che il sole non fosse sorto da molto. -Che stai facendo?- a quel richiamo la donna si voltò e sorrise alla vista un uomo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta ed ancora in pigiama, che la guardava. -Ah..nulla, avvertivo le ragazze che arriveremo nel tardo pomeriggio- -Certo, vedranno il messaggio come minimo tra un paio d’ore, sono due dormiglione lo sai. E comunque se te ne stai lì imbambolata, piccina mia, non arriveremo mai! E dai, sei ancora in vestaglia!- Lei rise –vedi che anche tu non sei messo meglio…- Lei si alzò dalla poltrona, accostata alla scrivania dello studio e si avvicinò a lui, gli accarezzò la guancia con una mano, su cui spiccava una piccola fede d’oro e gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, allora lui la prese dolcemente per i fianchi chiedendone un altro ma lei scosse la testa sorridendo –E' tardi, dobbiamo prepararci. L’hai già svegliata?- Lui non fu molto contento del rifiuto di lei e rispose –Beh no…non ancora- -Allora svegliamola- la donna provò a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio ma lui la spinse vero di se baciandola e solo dopo un paio di secondi si staccò dalle sue labbra per poi dirle –Non negarmi mai più un bacio- a quel punto lei rise ed entrambi si diressero nella loro camera. Entrarono e si misero accanto al loro letto. Una piccola bambina dormiva raggomitolata tra le coperte, la sua pelle era chiara, il viso, tondo e paffuto, era incorniciato da piccoli riccioli castani. L’uomo la guardava con dolcezza e lei, notando lo sguardo del marito, gli disse scherzosamente –E pensare che tu figlioli non ne volevi- lui arrossì – E-ero solo un ragazzino e dovevo sopportare quelle pesti dei miei fratelli tutti i giorni. E poi guardala! Come farei a non amarla?- I coniugi si sedettero sul letto e svegliarono la bimba con dolcezza –Marta, tesoro, svegliati. Oggi dobbiamo andare dalle zie- La bambina si sedette e si stropicciò gli occhi ancora mezza addormentata. I genitori l’abbracciarono e lei li guardò con i suoi grandi occhi color del cielo, uguali a quelli del padre –Shai mamma…ho fatto un sogno shtrano- -Cos’hai sognato tesoro?- -Ero in un boshco e un uomo alto alto e senza faccia che mi inseguiva- La donna sbiancò. Erano passati 15 anni da allora…pensava che fosse una storia ormai conclusa…e invece li stava ancora perseguitando e se la stava prendendo con la cosa più preziosa, sua figlia. Strinse il braccio al marito, che la guardò preoccupato e poi chiese alla bambina –E…come è finito il sogno?- -Tu, la mamma e le zie mi avete shalvata!- la piccola sorrise e i due coniugi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. La donna allora diede un bacio sulla fronte della figlia e le disse –Dai cucciola, vai a prepararti che si parte!- la bimba si alzò di scatto e trotterellò verso il bagno. -Credi che fosse una visione?- la donna tremava e i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime. Lui l’abbracciò per tranquillizzarla –Non lo so piccolina mia, speriamo di no…- Prequel Aveva compiuto 18 anni. Da un paio di mesi era stata dimessa dall’ospedale…so che vi starete chiedendo “Dove si era fatta male?” “Cosa si era rotta?”…il suo cuore era stato ferito e la sua mente si era rotta. L’unica soluzione per salvarla era internarla in un istituto psichiatrico, lontana da tutto e da tutti. Rimase lì per tre lunghi anni. Aveva perso ogni contatto con il mondo. Quando fu pronta per lasciare l’istituto, l’andò a prendere la madre, unica persona che periodicamente l’andava a trovare. La vestirono con dei vestiti normali, togliendole di dosso quel brutto camice. I primi tempi le lasciarono indossare i suoi abiti, ma provava spesso a farsi del male con le cerniere o ad impiccarsi con i pantaloni, così le misero un semplice camice per preservarla. Il suo viso era magro e pallido, due grandi occhiaie contornavano i suoi occhi, ormai spenti, a causa di tutte le notte passate a contemplare il soffitto e ad ascoltare le cantilene che le voci ripetevano tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. I capelli, un tempo folti e lucenti, avevano un colore spento e ed erano tutti arruffati. Uscì, tenendo per mano la madre, e diede un’occhiata fugace alla a quel luogo, che per lei rappresentava l’inferno e il paradiso, per poi salire in macchina e avviarsi verso casa. E trascorsero i giorni. Durante quel periodo, nessuno dei suoi amici la contattò per chiederle come stava o per fare due chiacchiere. Riattivò il suo profilo Facebook. Nessun messaggio. Controllò il suo cellulare, da cui erano stati cancellati tutti i numeri. Nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio. Sapeva che sarebbe stato così…ma quell’ulteriore conferma la colpì dritta al cuore facendole scendere una lacrima sul volto scarno. La mattina del suo compleanno si svegliò, cercò gli occhiali sul suo comodino e accanto ad essi trovò un foglietto su cui c’era scritto “I’M COMING FOR YOU” le lettere erano calcate e sulle O era segnata una X. La ragazza impallidì. Riconobbe quel tipo di scrittura…iniziò a tremare. Chi aveva messo lì quel biglietto? E soprattutto…chi stava arrivando? Erano passati tre anni…l’avevano convinta che erano solo storie e fantasie, che nulla fosse reale ma adesso...teneva quel biglietto, quella prova concreta fra le mani. Il suo respiro si fece affannato e sarebbe sfociato in un attacco di panico se la madre non fosse entrata e non fosse riuscita calmarla. La giovane nascose velocemente il biglietto. Fece una bella colazione con sua madre,poi si preparò e uscì, portandosi dietro la pagina. Aspettò un paio di minuti davanti al portone di casa, ricordava che tre anni prima 2 persone le promisero che si sarebbero presentati a casa sua al compimento dei suoi 18 anni e l'avrebbero sposata...nessuno si presentò. Lei sospirò. Si avviò per le vie del suo quartiere. L'aria era fresca e frizzante ed era un piacere passeggiare, pur essendo autunno inoltrato. Mentre se ne stava seduta sulla panchina di un parchetto poco lontano, il suo cellulare squillò. Era un messaggio. Lo lesse: "Sto arrivando, ma ci vorrà ancora un po' ". Tremava appena, era impaurita. Perché le arrivavano certi messaggi? Cosa stava succedendo? Fece un respiro profondo e si calmò, forse avevano solo sbagliato numero. Così, essendosi tranquillizzata, riprese la sua passeggiata. Dopo poco le arrivò un altro messaggio: "Ancora una mezz'ora e arrivo. Vieni alla stazione" stavolta dovette prendere i suoi sali ed annusarli per potersi calmare. Non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto ignorare quei messaggi? O forse doveva andare a vedere? Ci penso per alcuni minuti per poi decidere...e si incamminò verso la stazione. Era ansiosa, aveva paura ma voleva sapere. Voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo, voleva sapere la verità. In poco tempo arrivò alla stazione e si guardò intorno. Era pieno di persone, questo la faceva sentire a disagio anche se non più come prima. Non vedeva nessuno che conoscesse e non sapeva cosa la aspettasse. Girò un po' e trovò un'altra pagina, simile a quella trovata prima, con su scritto "I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU". Tremava come una foglia ma era decisa a scoprire...mentre analizzava il foglio le arrivò un altro messaggio "ti vedo". Impallidì. Si guardò intorno freneticamente ma non vide nessuno. Ansimava e aveva le lacrime agli occhi: poi non vide più nulla. Due mani le avevano coperto gli occhi e sentì una voce maschile -Buon compleanno, piccola-. Lei si girò e lo vide. Era un ragazzo molto alto, i capelli era neri e corti e due grandi azzurri la guardavano con dolcezza. -Sei...tu...- la ragazza era incredula -Certo che sono io! Non dirmi che ti sei dimenticata di Foxy, eh Chica?- disse lui ridendo -No...certo che non ti ho dimenticato...ma che ci fai qui?- -Sono qui per il tuo compleanno ovviamente! E non sono solo!- si spostò e due ragazze erano nascoste dietro di lui. Una, dai capelli ricci e dal fisico formoso, la guardava sorridente mentre l'altra, dai lunghi capelli lisci e dagli occhi nocciola, stava con le braccia incrociate e guardava da un'altra sbuffando -ragazze...- la giovane era paralizzata e li guardava come se stesse vivendo un sogno. La riccia le corse in contro e l'abbracciò -sissah...ci sei mancata tanto..vero???- -si...certo- disse l'altra che le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò. Lei le strinse entrambe con le lacrime agli occhi. Le due amiche sciolsero l'abbraccio e si avvicinò alla giovane che la strinse forte e le sussurrò -mi sei mancata amo-. Lei chiuse gli occhi. Da tre anni aspettava quelle parole. Da tre anni attendeva quel momento. Lui sciolse l'abbraccio e i tre amici le porsero un regalo. Lei lo scartò. All'interno vi era un biglietto del treno. Li guardò con fare interrogativo. Il ragazzo esordì -ricordi tre anni fa, prima del tuo ehm...crollo..., decidemmo che appena avremmo potuto ci avremmo riprovato? Beh quello è il primo passo per il nostro nuovo inizio.Tra una settimana si va a casa mia anzi...nostra-sorrise -e poi-continuò la riccia- saremo tutti molto più vicini e potremo cazzeggiare quanto ci va!!- le due amiche risero.-Ma...mia madre...- -con tu madre ci ho già parlato io...te lo dovevo in fin dei conti, tu mi hai parato il culo con la mia quella sera...- disse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri facendole l'occhiolino. Gli occhi della ragazza, che non brillavano più da tempo, sbrilluccicarono e li fecero tornare di un bel verde accesso. -allora, visto che siamo qua, vi faccio vedere la mia città e casa mia- disse lei e gli amici annuirono. andarono in giro, ridendo e scherzando. La giovane non rideva così da molto, molto tempo. Mentre le due ragazze guardavano affascinate la vetrina di una pasticceri, lei prese in disparte il ragazzo e gli mostrò le pagine -certo che siete stati bravi eh! Mi avete proprio messo paura- disse lei sorridente -ma...noi non abbiamo fatto nulla...non sappiamo niente di queste pagine..-rispose lui nervosamente. La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e guardò quelle pagine. Ma allora...chi era stato? Un brivido le percorse la schiena. Non poteva essere...non adesso... Nessuno le avrebbe impedito di essere felice! Neanche quell'incubo che sembrava essere tornato... Capitolo 2 Era quasi tutto pronto. L'uomo si stava ancora vestendo, la giovane dagli occhi verdi sistemava le ultime cose in valigia mentre Marta giocava con i suoi pupazzi preferiti, una gallina ed una volpe di peluche. La madre la guardava giocare con gli occhi pieni d'amore ma velati d'ansia. Sperava che la sua bambina avesse fatto quel sogno per puro caso,sperava che fosse una semplice coincidenza...ma qualcosa le diceva che non era così. Dopo aver finito di chiudere i bagagli, un'idea le balenò subito in mente e si affrettò a controllare nello sgabuzzino. Cercando un po', trovò la vecchia tracolla del marito e vi guardò dentro. Trovò disegni e foglietti vari, trovò la spilla che gli regalò molto anni prima, convinta che lo stesse perdendo per sempre e dandogli quel piccolo presente come pegno del suo amore e sperando che lui non si scordasse di lei. Sorride a quel ricordo, ed estrasse da sotto la maglia la catenina alla quale era legata una chiave, diventata ormai il suo porta fortuna e che non toglieva mai dal collo; così prese la spilla e se la mise in tasca per poi continuare a cercare. Infine li trovò. Erano stati conservati lì per tutto quel tempo. Quei foglietti...quei foglietti che trovò durante il suo diciottesimo compleanno e che avevano fatto nascere in lei quel dubbio che poi si assopì nel tempo. Li esaminò e con orrore si accorse che oltre alle due scritte se ne erano aggiunte altre. "I want her" "give me the dauther of blood" "She will be mine soon". La donna sgranò gli occhi. Le frasi erano state scritte con qualcosa di rosso ed ancora fresco tanto che la giovane se sporcò le dita. Rabbrividì quando un pensiero le passò fugace per la mente...ma no...non poteva essere ciò che pensava... Annusò ed assaggiò il liquido che aveva imbrattato i suoi polpastrelli. Quel sapore ferroso ed inconfondibile...i suoi sospetti furono confermati. Era sangue. Ma...com'era possibile? Era ancora caldo e fresco e nessuno, tranne lei e il marito, sapeva dove fossero state nascoste quelle pagine...ma un'altra domanda, più terribile e dolorosa, la attanagliava la mente...chi voleva? Chi è questa figlia del sangue? E perché la cercava così tanto? La mente della giovane donna iniziò a viaggiare, facendole immaginare gli scenari più orribili e tetri e pensando a ciò che "lui" avrebbe potuto fare a lei, a suo marito, alle sue amiche...e alla sua dolce bambina. Così facendo, il suo corpo tremava e sulle sue guance le lacrime scendevano copiosamente fin quando un richiamo non la portò alla realtà -Amo dove sei? È tutto pronto! Dai che se no si fa tardi! - -Si mamma! Andiamo!- la donna dagli occhi verdi scosse la testa, si mise le due pagine in tasca e andò in salotto dove l'uomo dagli occhi color del cielo e la figlia la stavano aspettando -scusatemi ma...stavo controllando se fosse tutto apposto, mancheremo per due settimane e non possiamo permetterci di lasciare qualcosa fuori posto no?- sorride forzatamente lei mentre padre e figlia si guardarono perplessi. Marta era una bimba perspicace e molto intelligente. Sapeva già leggere e stava imparando a scrivere; la aiutava la sua mamma i giorni in cui poteva stare a casa. Inoltre, aveva un feeling speciale con suo padre e spesso con un semplice sguardo si intendevano alla perfezione. Lui prese la maggior parte dei bagagli, mentre lei prese un borsone e teneva per mano la bambina che giocarellava con i suoi pupazzi -dai cucciola posali, ci giocherai più tardi- le disse la madre dolcemente ma la bambina gonfiò le guance -gno! Chica e Foxy stanno con me, li ha fatti la zia Hooda e non li posso posare!- rispose. La madre sospirò e le sorrise. Ripensava a quando le ragazze parlavano con Marta e le dicevano in che modo chiamarle inventandosi i nomi più assurdi. Alla fine la bambina scelse per una il soprannome "ricciola" mentre per l'altra "Hooda" e non smise mai di chiamarle così, pur sapendo perfettamente i loro veri nomi. Caricarono tutti i macchina e presero posto. Per il primo quarto di strada ascoltarono canzoni e si divertivano a fare tanti giochi, poi la piccola si addormentò. -Dorme?- chiese lui, impegnato a guidare -Si...come un angelo- disse lei. Mise una mano in tasca e la prima cosa che toccò era fredda, così la estrasse. Era la spilla. -Ehi amore- lo chiamò lei con un tono dolce -mh?- rispose lui girandosi -Guarda- lei alzò la spilla e gliela mostrò. Gli occhi dell'uomo brillarono alla vista dell'oggettino -dove...dove lo hai trovato?- disse con un filo di voce e la prese in mano -era nella tua vecchia tracolla. L'hai conservata per tutto questo tempo?- lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi -ovvio piccolina- sorrise lui. Lei sorrise di rimando ma presto il suo sorriso si rabbuiò. -Ecco...ho trovato anche questi- ammise mentre estraeva i due foglietti dalla tasca -guarda...ho trovato anche questi nella tua vecchia tracolla...- e glieli porse. Lui li guardò un attimo e impallidì, così riprese a guardare la strada -ma...q-quello è...- balbettò lui ma lei lo interruppe -si...è proprio quello che pensi- e riprese ad osservare i fogli. Notò che in piccolo, scritto a penna, c'erano scritte quattro lettere: G, R, S, S. Le iniziali dei loro nomi. Erano sbarrate da una linea rossa. Il suo respiro si fece affannato e sempre più irregolare, fortunatamente tenevano sempre un sacchetto a portata di mano così da potersi calmare. Egli fermò la macchina in una piccola area di sosta, fece scendere la moglie e l'aiutò a calmarsi per poi ripartire. - Appena arriveremo ne parleremo con loro- dichiarò lui mentre sfrecciava lungo l'autostrada -Mmh...forse sono solo strane coincidenze...-disse lei abbassando lo sguardo -Amore- proferì lui lasciando il cambio e stringendo la mano della consorte -tutto questo non può essere una coincidenza. Sta succedendo qualcosa e tutti devono esserne al corrente....soprattutto se può coinvolgere lei...-disse infine indicando la bambina rannicchiata sui sedili, tenendo stretti i suoi peluche -Hai ragione- sospirò lei -meglio affrettarsi allora, se continuiamo così arriveremo tra una mezz'ora- aggiunse infine lui. Il resto del viaggio continuò in silenzio, i due coniugi si tenevano per mano ed ogni tanto davano un'occhiata alla bimba ancora addormentata, che faceva delle strane smorfie durante il sonno arrivando addirittura a piangere. Lei avrebbe voluto passare dietro e stringerla ma non potevano perdere tempo e così continuarono ad andare verso le loro amiche. Capitolo 3 Arrivarono davanti alla casa delle due ragazze. Era una villetta molto curata vicino ad un grande bosco di betulle e querce. La giovane donna guardò la casa. Non l'aveva mai vista prima d'ora. Erano sempre venute loro da leier il matrimonio, per la nascita di Marta o in altre occasioni speciali. Non le vedeva da circa 2-3 anni e le mancavano molto. La coppia scese dal veicolo. Mentre lui prendeva i vari bagagli, lei svegliò la bambina e la prese in braccio. La piccola si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò la grande casa per poi esclamare -Mamma! Mamma! Zia Hooda!!- e si iniziò a sbracciare, la donna alzò lo sguardo e vide la ragazza dai capelli lunghi color dell'ebano affacciata alla finestra. Lei la chiamò e le fece cenno con le braccia ma l'amica non la notò. Il suo sguardo era fisso, perso nella foresta poco distante. Poi si accorse di loro, li guardò per alcuni istanti per poi correre via dalla finestra, sparendo alla loro vista. La bimba si rattristò e la madre le diede un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia per poi metterla a terra. Tutti e tre si avvicinarono all'entrata della casa che si spalancò. Sulla porta c'era una donna formosa, dai corti capelli ricci. -Zia Ricciola!!!-urlò Marta, correndole incontro a braccia aperte -Marmocchia!- rispose la donna abbracciandola. I due coniugi si avvicinarono sorridenti mentre la riccia metteva giù la bambina -Eeeh il nostro senpai!- disse la riccia ridendo - Smettila di chiamarmi così, che se no ti stupro con l'ebola- rispose per poi porgerle il pugno e fare brofist. Poi, la donna riccia si avvicinò alla giovane dagli occhi verdi guardandola con dolcezza per poi stringerla -SissaH mi sei mancata- -Anche tu mi sei mancata-. Per la riccia, quell'abbraccio valeva più di ogni altra cosa. La sua migliore amica valeva più di ogni altra cosa. Per quanto avesse voluto tenerla solo per se, per quanto avesse voluto vivere con lei, passare ogni suo singolo istante in sua compagnia, per quanto l'amasse e l'avesse sempre amata si era fatta da parte e aveva continuato a vegliare su di lei solo per il suo bene. Le due si sorrisero ed entrarono in casa. Mentre sistemavano le cose, parlarono del più e del meno, ridendo e cazzeggiando come erano solito a fare. -Dov'è la mia sis?- chiese ad un tratto l'uomo che voleva salutare la ragazza dai capelli color dell'ebano -ecco...lei non sta tanto bene...ve ne parlerò a breve- rispose la riccia, dissimulando una certa preoccupazione. Lui la prese da parte dicendole -Senti...crediamo che ci stia ancora perseguitando. Stanotte Marta ha fatto uno strano sogno e mentre eravamo in macchina, durante il sonno si lamentava arrivando a piangere. Inoltre- le porse le pagine -abbiamo trovato queste pagine il giorno del compleanno di...- -si ho capito di chi-lo interruppe la donna-va avanti- -ehm... Beh le ha trovate lei quel giorno e oggi, mentre guardava nella mia vecchia tracolla le ha ritrovate con tutte queste strane scritte fatte col sangue. Noi abbiamo paura.- l'uomo riprese fiato. -Anche qui stanno succedendo cose strane- ammise la riccia -ecco...ti dicevo che non sta bene la tua sis...beh è così. Ha ricominciato a pensarci. Pensa solo a loro. Spesso mette quel vecchio cosplay, disegna solo il simbolo dell'operatore, la notte si sveglia dicendo che stanno arrivando e guarda continuamente la foresta. Pensavo di parlarvene oggi ma...vedo che siamo tutti nelle stesse condizioni- -Cosa facciamo adesso?- chiese lui -Il mio amore...è terrorizzato e io non so come proteggerla...non so come proteggervi tutte...- l'uomo strinse i pugni e si trattenne dal non piangere -Senpai- disse la riccia mettendogli una mano sulla spalla -ci hai protette una volta. Ci riuscirai di nuovo- a quelle parole, l'uomo si passò una mano sul viso sospirando. -Amo, sissaH, dove siete?- la voce della donna dagli occhi verdi rimbombava per le stanze della casa. - Arriviamo sis,tranquilla- le rispose la riccia iniziando ad avviarsi ma lui la prese per il polso -ne dovremmo parlare con lei?- -Senpai, è la cosa migliore. Più sa, meglio è per tutti- concluse la donna ed insieme raggiunsero la giovane, intenta a sistemare i vestiti nell'armadio della sala degli ospiti. -Amore- iniziò a parlare lui -dobbiamo dirti una cosa-. La donna avvertì il tono preoccupato del marito -D-dimmi-. I due le raccontarono ciò che si erano detti. La giovane donna tremava e i suoi occhi di velarono di lacrime, così i due l'abbracciarono rassicurandola. Gli amici si guardarono -Credo...che dovremmo andare da lei- dichiarò la donna dagli occhi verdi e la sua proposta venne accolta di buon grado dagli altri. Chiamò la bambina, che stava giocando con i suoi pupazzi, e la esortò a seguirli. Bussarono alla porta della donna dai capelli color dell'ebano. Nessuna risposta. Bussarono ancora. Nessuna risposta. L'uomo la chiamò -sis, siamo noi. Possiamo entrare?-. Ancora una volta nessuna risposta. La riccia aprì la porta e tutti rabbrividirono alla vista della camera. I muri ed i mobili erano stati incisi con un coltello. Vi era strane scritte, simboli dell'Operatore ovunque. La giovane indossava quella felpa gialla. Era piccola e rovinata ma non sembrava importarle. Era seduta sul letto e fissava la finestra. -S-sis...sono arrivati- disse la riccia. La donna dalla felpa gialla si girò. Guardò prima la riccia, poi l'uomo ed i suoi occhi si riempirono di dolcezza, infine guardò la donna dagli occhi verdi. Il suo sguardo cambiò, esprimendo odio e rancore. La bimba, vedendo la zia, le corse incontro sorridendo ma la donna la spinse via violentemente facendola sbattere contro il muro. -Marta!- la madre della piccola corse da lei prendendola fra le braccia. La bambina tossiva e piangeva con un filo di voce. La giovane donna dalla felpa gialla si teneva la testa fra le mani -perché tu e non io? Perché tu e non io?- ripeteva -PERCHÉ TU E NON IO?!?!- urlò infine, mentre fiumi di lacrime le scorrevano sul viso. Erano tutti paralizzati dalla paura, non l'avevano mai vista così. Si accasciò sul letto per poi guardarli -Ragazzi...siete qui?-. La riccia la guardò e le disse -sono qui da cinque minuti. Non te ne sei accorta?- -N-no...stavo guardando fuori dalla finestra e poi..ho un vuoto- rispose massaggiandosi le tempie. Si avvicinò alla donna che teneva la piccola in braccio, ma lei si ritrasse. La giovane dalla felpa gialla allora chiese scusa e le dispiaceva che avesse ferito la bimba, anche se involontariamente. Tutti l'abbracciarono per tranquillizzarla. La bambina continuava a tossire. La coccolarono ancora un po' e le misero il ghiaccio sulla schiena, ma nulla sembrò funzionare contro la tosse. I tre spiegarono tutto anche alla giovane dalla felpa gialla e ne discussero a lungo mentre la bimba era stesa a letto per riposare un po'. Ad ogni colpo di tosse della piccola, alla madre veniva un colpo al cuore. -Forse ci vogliono di nuovo con loro!!- esultò la bruna. I tre la guardarono scocciati. Non era cambiata di una virgola. -Forse...dovremmo darci per vinti...- disse sommessamente la donna dagli occhi verdi ma lui le prese la mano -Sei sempre troppo insicura, diamine! Dovremmo affrontarlo!- disse lui, con la sua solita convinzione. La riccia sospirò -Aspettiamo e vediamo ciò che succede- i tre si guardarono ed annuirono. La cena passò serenamente, ma la bimba continuava a tossire a mangiò poco o nulla poiché non si sentiva bene. La misero a letto, le rimboccarono le coperte e le diedero la buonanotte. Era stata una giornata stancante per tutti così andarono tutti a dormire. Quella notte si sentiva tossire da tutte le camere della stanza, qualcuno si alzò per bere e prendere dell'aria. Ad un tratto il silenzio fu rotto da qualcosa. Si udivano degli strani rumori provenire...dalla camera di Marta. In cucina, la donna riccia stava bevendo dell'acqua quando avvertì questi rumori e si precipitò ma arrivò tardi. Poco prima che entrasse, la bambina lanciò in urlo che svegliò tutta la casa. La donna entrò di corsa e trovò la nipotina rannicchiata nel letto, tremante, mentre si teneva le mani al petto. Arrivarono anche i genitori e la bruna. La stanza era esattamente come l'avevano lasciata...ma la finestra era aperta. -Marta- disse la zia -cosa è successo?- -stavo dormendo...e...e...poi mi ha fatto male qui-rispose la piccola in lacrime indicandosi il petto -ho visto...dei lunghi cosi neri uscire dalla finestra...come quelli dei polpi-. Tutti impallidirono. -Tesoro- disse la madre -ti ha fatto qualcosa?- -si...qui- Marta tolse le mani dal petto. I quattro amici sgranarono gli occhi, terrorizzati. Al centro del petto della bambina era inciso il simbolo. Era stata morsa. Non c'erano più dubbi. Lo Slenderman era ancora lì. Capitolo 4 Passarono quella notte in bianco. La bruna era esaltata ma continuava a sbraitare poiché era stata morsa prima Marta, che era solo una bambina,invece di lei che si diceva “grande esperta” di tutto ciò che riguardava essere un Proxy, quando in realtà aveva paura anche solo del sangue. Gli altri tre, impegnati nel medicare e tranquillizzare la bambina, dovevano subirsi i suoi stupidi monologhi. Mentre la giovane dagli occhi verdi teneva la figlia tra le braccia e il marito cercava di disinfettare la ferita, sentì la voce dell’amica dire –Certo che vostra figlia è proprio fortunata. Potrà stare con persone che la amano per quello che...- ma non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che si trovò le mani della giovane madre intorno al collo che la soffocavano –se provi ancora…a dire che non amiamo nostra figlia non avrai più un simile avvertimento…hai capito stronza?- le sussurrò a denti stretti per poi lasciarla andare e tornare dalla sua bambina. La bruna tossì e si sfregò il collo per poi guardare con odio la donna che l'aveva appena attaccata. Non l'aveva mai sopportata. Ne quando l'aveva conosciuta ne adesso. Le era sempre stata antipatica, le aveva portato via il suo fratellone e la sua migliore amica o almeno era ciò che credeva. Si sedette sul letto dando le spalle agli altri. La bambina si era calmata grazie all'aiuto della zia, esperta psicologa, ma il padre non riusciva a medicare la ferita, ormai diventata nera. La madre teneva la bimba stretta al suo petto. Decise che quella notte avrebbe dormito con lei e il padre. Ma non dormì nessuno. Marta passò la notte con forti attacchi di nausea e ne i genitori ne le zie riuscirono a prendere sonno. Alle prime luci dell'alba finalmente la piccola si addormentò stremata e così tutti gli altri. La donna dagli occhi verdi si svegliò. La luce, forte ed abbagliante, entrava dalla finestra. Guardò l'ora. Le undici e venti. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si voltò verso la figlia...e rimase di sasso. La coperte ed il viso della bambina erano imbrattati di sangue. Anche la sua camicia da notte si era sporcata. Prese la bimba tra le braccia e con un filo di voce svegliò il marito. Lui guardò la scena e impallidì. Le tolsero delicatamente i vestiti e le lavarono via il sangue di dosso, fortunatamente l'emorragia si era fermata, e le misero dei vestiti puliti per poi rimetterla a letto e farla riposare. Avevano ancora sonno ma decisero di rimanere svegli per poter essere pronti ad intervenire se ce ne fosse stato il bisogno, così si misero a preparare la colazione...o per meglio dire il pranzo. Grazie al profumino della buona pasta alla carbonara preparata dalla donna si alzarono sia le due amiche sia la bambina. Apparecchiarono velocemente e si misero a mangiare senza troppi problemi anzi, l'aria durante il pranzo era così calma e tranquilla da aver quasi cancellato i ricordi della sera precedente. Dopo aver mangiato, la piccola voleva giocare fuori ma i genitori le spiegarono che non era sicuro perché non si sentiva bene, non volevano dirle la verità. Decisero che a turno uno di loro sarebbe rimasto con Marta per controllarla. Non successe quasi nulla, ma ormai tutti nella casa soffrivano di violenti mal di testa, nausea e piccole epistassi. Certe volte si dimenticavano addirittura cosa stessero facendo o dicendo. Dopo il tramontare del sole, i preparativi per la cena ebbero inizio. Era la giovane dagli occhi verdi a controllare la bimba. Fu chiamata dal marito, le chiedeva dove fosse la sua canottiera bianca. Lei gli rispose, dicendogli che si trovava nel secondo cassetto del comò ma lui insistette sostenendo che non fosse lì. Lei, seccata, uscì dalla camera della bimba a grandi passi per raggiungere la camera in cui si trovava lui e trovare magicamente la canottiera nel cassetto. Ci mise meno di un minuto e subito tornò nella camera della figlia...ed urlò. La finestra era aperta. Il lettino vuoto. La bimba ed i suoi pupazzi erano spariti. Si affacciò alla finestra e riuscì a scorgere la figura della bambina la cui vita era stretta da ciò che sembrava un tentacolo. I tre, sentendo l'urlo della ragazza, si precipitarono nella camera e videro la donna accasciata sulla ginocchia intenta a guardare la finestra. -L'ha presa- sussurrò lei -Marta...è stata presa-. Gli altri si avvicinarono a lei. La donna aveva le guance rigati di lacrime. -Ormai...non c'è più speranza- continuò a sussurrare -No Dio santo! Abbiamo ancora speranza!- l'uomo prese le spalle della moglie, voltandola verso di sé, e la guardò negli occhi dicendo -Non ci arrenderemo adesso! Adesso noi usciamo e ci riprenderemo nostra figlia!- -ma...ormai è tardi...- sussurrò ancora lei -no, non lo è. Mi ha insegnato che anche quando le cose sembrano gravi e terribili se c'è qualcuno al tuo fianco si possono superare. Salveremo la nostra bambina. Insieme.- concluse così l'uomo dagli occhi azzurri, aiutò la moglie a mettersi in piedi e proclamò -Ragazze, è tempo di rincontrare una vecchia conoscenza. Andiamo!-. Le ragazze lo guardarono decise e si avviarono verso la porta. Lui strinse la moglie ai fianchi e la baciò. Dopo pochi secondi cercò di staccarsi, ma lei lo strinse di più prolungando il bacio. Aveva bisogno di lui adesso. Ora andiamo o sarà troppo tardi- -si amore...hai ragione- la donna si sciolse dall'abbraccio e seguì le altre. Lui, prima di uscire, andò in cucina e prese velocemente un grosso coltello e lo mise nella grande tasca della felpa che indossava. Infine uscì. Le tre ragazze lo aspettavano davanti all'entrata del bosco e lui le raggiunse. -Come 15 anni fa...- sospirò la riccia, che tremava leggermente. La sua paura di camminare nei boschi di notte si era attenuata, ma era ancora presente in lei. -Si! Sicuramente è una prova di Slender per vedere se siamo pronti! Finalmente diventerò un proxy- esultò la bruna, che aveva indossato la felpa gialla per quell'occasione. I due coniugi la guardarono scocciati. Non importava loro se sarebbero diventati proxy o no ne il loro destino. Volevano solo riavere la loro piccola Marta. -Allora...pronte?- chiese lui -Pronte- disse la donna dagli occhi verdi. Così si immersero nel folto della foresta. Capitolo 5 I quattro camminavano nella foresta. Proprio come 15 anni prima. Accesero le torce dei loro cellulari, dato che ormai era calata la notte. La riccia tremava e si stringeva alla donna dagli occhi verdi, la donna dalla felpa gialla si guardava intorno speranzosa di vedere qualche ombra e l'uomo camminava dietro di loro, per proteggerle. Passarono diversi minuti prima chi vedessero il corpicino di Marta steso per terra, svenuto. La madre fece una scatto in avanti e si affiancò alla figlia, prendendola in braccio e stringendola al suo seno. Sentì una strana sensazione ed i passi dei suoi amici indietreggiare, così alzò lo sguardo. Lo vide. Era lì, davanti a lei. Quella figura alta e magra, quel volto bianco e privo di espressione. Slenderman. La creatura alzò lentamente il lungo braccio e la donna, per paura, strinse di più la figlia ma...non accadde nulla. Poi, sentì un tonfo dietro di lei. La riccia era caduta a terra, sulle ginocchia e si teneva la testa tra le mani tremando. Lui e la donna bruna le si misero vicino per aiutarla ma lei lo scacciò e si mise lentamente in piedi. Guardò tutti i presenti e proferì parola -Quanto tempo, miei ex-mezzi proxy- la sua voce risultava distorta ed inquietante-non ho mai smesso di guardarvi da allora, anche se voi avere rifiutato la mia proposta. E io non ho dimenticato. Adesso, datemi la bambina- concluse -Perché?? Perché vuoi mia figlia? Vuoi vendicarti??- urlò la donna dagli occhi verdi -Vendetta? No mia cara. Vedi, la tua piccola ha ciò che mi serve. Lei, dentro di sé, racchiude ogni vostro pregio. Leadership, intelligenza, tattica e fedeltà. Inoltre ringrazio te per averle fatto studiare danza classica e lui- disse indicando l'uomo- per averle fatto praticare Kick Box. Adesso datemela, la figlia del sangue è mia. Sarà una grande proxy-. Slender ritrasse il braccio e la riccia svenne. -Aspetta!- la donna dalla felpa gialla urlò -fammi venire con te! A-anche io sono fedele! Portami via! Via da tut...- si udì uno sparo e la donna si accasciò a terra. Dalla selva uscirono delle persone che i quattro conoscevamo bene: Toby, Masky, Hoodie e Kate. I proxy. Erano cresciuti ma non sembravano cambiati più di tanto. Il proxy dalla felpa gialla si avvicinò al corpo della donna appena colpita che lo guardava con ammirazione -Hoodie...perché? Io...sono una proxy...io ti...- l'uomo poggiò il piede sulla testa di lei -non sei mai stata degna di essere una proxy. E inoltre, odio le fangirls- così dicendo fece pressione sulla testa della povera donna che si mise ad urlare fino a quando...non le schiacciò il capo. Si allontanò dal cadavere sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato dei giovani e, insieme agli altri, scomparve nella foresta. La giovane dagli occhi verdi si voltò lentamente verso lo slender e guardò il suo volto con rabbia. La bambina intanto si svegliò, la madre l'abbraccio forte ma...la piccola la respinse. I suoi occhi azzurri erano opachi e privi di emozioni. Si allontanò dalla madre e si avvicinò lentamente all'alta figura e strinse con la sua piccola manina le lunghe ed affilate dita del mostro. -M-Marta- sussurrò la donna. La bimba la guardò con indifferenza per poi voltarsi e iniziare a camminare. La donna provò a chiamarla un'altra volta ma le parole le rimanevano incastrate in gola e solo leggeri e soffocati gemiti ne uscivano fuori. Le lacrime, invece, sgorgavano senza freni dai suoi grandi occhi. -Non provarci nemmeno! Quella è MIA figlia!!- la donna venne superata dal marito. Aveva impugnato il coltello e correva velocemente verso lo Slender che si accorse subito della sua presenza e gli mandò contro alcuni dai suoi tentacoli. L'uomo li schivò con difficoltà e, arrivando alla distanza giusta, spiccò un salto. Riuscì a trafiggere la creatura alla spalla, dato che era distratta dalla bambina. Slender fece uno strano verso e prese l'uomo per il collo con un tentacolo, aprì leggermente la bocca, sempre nascosta, e proferì queste parole -Leave me alone-. L'uomo sgranò gli occhi e abbassò piano lo sguardo. L'aveva trafitto in pieno petto. Lo Slender scagliò via il corpo di lui facendolo cadere vicino alla moglie che stava piangendo e si stava asciugando le lacrime. Lei guardò inorridita il cadavere del marito. Il sangue sgorgava copioso dal petto e dalla bocca ed i suoi occhi azzurri, fino ad un attimo prima lucenti e svegli, si erano spenti diventando simili al colore di un cielo nuvoloso. Lei prese la sua testa tra le mani e la poggiò sulle gambe ed urlò il nome del suo grande amore, ormai perduto per sempre. La riccia si riprese sentendo l'amica e barcollando le si affiancò e la strinse. Le due donne osservarono le figure dell'uomo alto che stringeva la mano della piccola bambina allontanarsi fino a scomparire nel buoi della notte. -Sis...andiamo a casa- le disse piano la riccia -No...perché? Lui rimarrà qui e non posso abbandonarlo..vero amore?- la donna dagli occhi verdi si voltò per chiedere consenso a qualcuno che non c'era. -Vedi che lì...non c'è nessuno- -Nessuno? Ma non lo vedi? C'è il mio amore lì-rispose la donna indicando il nulla -Dobbiamo rimanere qui...non vorrai abbandonarlo vero?- -N-no...certo che no- rispose la riccia sorridendo forzatamente e insieme, dopo aver seppellito il cadavere di lui, si addentrarono nel folto del bosco e non ne uscirono mai più. Epilogo -10 anni dopo- -Svegliati, bambina mia svegliati- disse la voce di una donna. -m-mam...- la ragazza aprì gli occhi. Era da molto che sentiva questa voce dolce all'interno dei suoi sogni. Si mise seduta sul letto e si stropicciò i grandi occhi azzurri. Era mattina presto e la luce filtrava appena all'interno della camera. La giovane si alzò, si lavò e iniziò a vestirsi. Indossò la biancheria e si guardò allo specchio. Il suo corpo era esile ed armonioso, l'incarnato chiaro e sul suo petto spiccava un simbolo nero inciso sulla pelle, una O tagliata da una X. Guardò per un attimo la cicatrice per poi continuare a vestirsi. Quando fu pronta, spazzolò i lunghi capelli castani, cercando di rendere lisci i suoi boccoli ma con pochi risultati, e li legò in una morbida treccia tenendoli tutti da un lato. Prese i suoi tirapugni con lama incorporata, la sua maschera bianca piena di schizzi di sangue e uscì dalla sua camera. Passeggiando per il corridoio incrociò i suoi "coinquilini": BEN e Sally giocavano, Helen faceva un ritratto a Dina, Jeff inseguito da Jane. Erano tutti un po' strani, doveva ammetterlo, ma erano la sua famiglia. La sua bellissima famiglia. Scese al piano terra e salutò i quattro adulti, che se ne stavano seduti in cucina. -Buongiorno piccola BloodyFace- disse la donna del gruppo -Buongiorno zia Kate- rispose lei sorridendo, per poi uscire -e non ci saluti?- la fermò sbuffando il più giovane dei quattro, intento a mangiare dei waffles -certo zietto- sorrise la ragazza e diede un bacio sulla guancia ai tre ai uomini. Prima di uscire, si voltò verso di loro e chiese -Avete visto il Master? Volevo parlargli-, le risposte allora Masky -l'ho visto stamattina, credo sia poco lontano da casa-. Lei sorrise dolcemente ed i suoi occhi color del cielo brillarono. Uscì velocemente di casa e si guardò intorno fin quando non ebbe scorto la figura della suo maestro. Gli corse incontro -Master!- lui si voltò e si avvicinò alla ragazza. - BloodyFace mi cercavi?- la voce dell'essere, solitamente inquietante anche quando si rivolgeva a suoi sottoposti, era stranamente dolce e protettiva nei confronti della ragazza dagli occhi azzurri. -Ecco oggi...volevo fare un giro per il bosco da sola. Ormai ho quindici anni e credo di essere abbastanza grande per cavarmela- esordì lei -Ne sei sicura mia prediletta? Sei la mia proxy preferita e non vorrei mai che ti accadesse qualcosa- lo Slender accarezzò la guancia di BloodyFace e lei sorrise -certo, ormai mi sento pronta- disse lei decisa. La creatura annuì e la giovane, a cui brillavano i due occhi di zaffiro, ringraziò il Master, indossò la maschera e corse via nella foresta, aggrappandosi ai rami e saltando da un albero all'altro. Era stata allenata fin da piccola, era agile e forte ed era micidiale nei combattimento corpo a corpo. Mentre correva liberamente, qualcosa le cadde dalla tasca. Lei si fermò bruscamente e tornò indietro a riprendere ciò che aveva perso, ovvero un pupazzo raffigurante una volpe con vestiti da pirata. La strinse a se e lo rimise in tasca, accanto ad un altro peluche a forma di papera. Li aveva sempre portati con se, non sapeva perché fosse così legata a quegli oggetti ma non poteva fare a meno di tenerli sempre vicini. Riprese così la sua corsa. Raggiunse una piccola radura. Stranamente aveva un che di familiare ma non ci diede troppo peso, sarà stata solo una semplice impressione. Si sedette su una grande roccia godendo del vento che le accarezzava i capelli. Udì un rumore alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto. Una donna, dai lunghi capelli scompigliati e dai vestiti sporchi e logori, stava brandendo un bastone e si era gettata addosso alla giovane proxy. Lei prontamente bloccò il colpo cercando di toglierle l'arma dalle mani ma la donna fece resistenza e a denti stretti ringhiò -vattene via ragazzina...o non uscirai viva da questa foresta- la proxy sorrise beffarda -questo lo dici tu-. La ragazza lasciò la presa e la donna cadde all'indietro ed emise un grido soffocato. BloodyFace prese prontamente i suoi tirapugni e li indossò, poi si avventò sulla donna che schivò per poco l'attacco riuscendo anche a rimettersi in piedi. Si squadrarono a vicenda: la donna, di certo sulla quarantina, era trasandata e sporca, i vestiti erano più piccoli della sua taglia e tutti strappati, due grandi occhiaie contornavano i profondi occhi verdi. -Ti ho detto di andartene! Ci disturbi!- urlò la donna, fremendo di rabbia, -o sarò costretta a farti del male, così come a quelli che sono passati prima di te!-. La ragazza sorrise sotto la maschera e si lanciò contro l'avversaria. Le fece alcuni tagli sul corpo ed ogni colpo sferrato dalla povera donna dagli occhi verdi veniva schivato da BloodyFace con grande agilità e grazia, come se stesse ballando. Di questo la donna rimase molto colpita. Continuava ad indietreggiare evitando la maggior parte degli attacchi da parte della ragazza fin quando la sua schiena sbatté contro il tronco di un albero. Vide da vicino il volto mascherato della sua assassina. La maschera bianca piena di macchie rosse faceva risaltare gli occhi azzurri della ragazza. Alla donna mancò un battito. Quegli occhi...quei profondi occhi azzurri... La giovane sferrò un pugno dritto al petto della donna. Ma non la colpì. Un'altra donna, sempre trasandata come la prima, l'aveva spinta via facendola rotolare a terra. Impugnava un coltello. Mentre la donna dagli occhi verdi guardava incredula la ragazza stesa per terra, quella armata si avvicinò alla proxy e le disse -Nessuno tocca la mia sorellona...nessuno- per poi saltarle addosso ma BloodyFace le diede un calcio in pancia sbalzandola alcuni metri più in là. Sentendo il tonfo del corpo dell'amica, la donna si riprese ma quando si voltò era già troppo tardi. Vide la ragazza mascherata sul corpo della donna e la lama del tirapugni era conficcata nella gola dell'amica, fece schizzare alcune gocce di sangue sulla maschera per poi alzarsi ed allontanarsi. La donna allora, accecata dalla rabbia, corse in direzione del cadavere dall'amica, le diede un bacio sulla guance e le chiuse gli occhi, versando alcune lacrime sul suo viso-Sis...- sussurrò. Prese il coltello accanto al corpo della donna. Scattò velocemente verso la ragazza e le saltò addosso, buttandola a terra. BloodyFace gemette dal dolore ed i suoi due pupazzi uscirono fuori dalla tasca. La ragazza guardò i suoi peluche -Foxy! Chica!-. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. La donna impallidì. Erano uguali. Quei pupazzi erano uguali ai suoi. Gli occhi...i peluche...tutto questo non aveva senso. La proxy spinse via violentemente la donna e riprese i due animaletti abbracciandoli. -D-dove hai preso quei pupazzi?- esordì la donna e la ragazza rispose seccata -sono miei...sono miei e solo miei-. BloodyFace, piena d'ira ed odio, si fiondò sulla donna che, con grandi riflessi, tagliò via la cordicella della maschera. E la vide. Vide quei tratti delicati, così simili ai suoi e quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo, così simili a quelli della persona che più aveva amato in vita sua. -Marta..sei tu?- la ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi. Come faceva quella donna a sapere il suo vero nome. Lo sapeva solo Slenderman. -Come fai a sapere il mio nome?- la donna si avvicinò alla ragazza -Te l'ho dato io...prima a lui non piaceva ma poi ha detto che ti calzava a pennello, vero amore?- la donna si voltò alla sua destra e sorrise aspettando una risposta mentre la giovane proxy la guardava incredula -vuoi insinuare che tu sia...no, mi hanno abbandonata e l'unico a volermi è stato il mio Master! Tutto questo non è possibile!- disse lei digrignando i denti -no..no tesoro..noi ti amavamo..è stato lui a portarti via da noi- -Bugiarda!- gridò in lacrime lei -Marta, ascoltami, io sono tua mad...- -STA ZITTA!!!- urlò BloodyFace e trafisse la donna al petto. La donna la strinse in un abbraccio -che stai facendo?!? Perché mi abbracci?! Lasci...- -Sshh bambina mia- la donna, che respirava a fatica, iniziò a darle piccole pacche sulla schiena, come faceva quando era piccola. -I pupazzi te li ha fatti tua zia, ricordi i giochi che facevamo? Gli sguardi amorevoli di tuo padre? Le canzoni che ti cantavo?-. BloodyFace, o per meglio dire Marta, iniziò a lacrimare. Nella sua mente riaffioravano tanti piccoli ricordi, tanti piccoli frammenti e si ricordò dei dolci occhi verdi di sua madre. Gli stessi occhi della donna che aveva appena trafitto. -Mamma...- la giovane strinse la madre a se -cosa è successo? Dov'è papà?- la donna, con il respiro sempre più affannato e con le forze che l'abbandonavano, disse -Tuo padre...è stato ucciso....da Slender quando ti portò via...ed io, insieme...tua zia, sono rimasta qui...perché sento la sua anima...ma presto lo raggiungerò. Adesso lui è qui accanto a noi...- -No...no mamma non dire così e non sforzarti- disse la ragazza in lacrime ma la madre la fece cenno di fare silenzio -Non importa bambina mia...sono felice di averti potuto incontrare...mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a proteggerti da quel mostro...- la donna strinse ancor di più la figlia che ebbe quasi la sensazione che altre due braccia le stessero stringendo. Sentì la presenza di suo padre in quel momento. La sua vera famiglia era lì...per poco. -Ti voglio bene Marta- disse la donna dagli occhi verdi per poi esalare l'ultimo respiro. La ragazza strinse il corpo senza vita della madre piangendo. Dopo di che affiancò il suo cadavere a quello della zia e lasciò dei fiori sui loro corpi. Legò l'elastico della maschera, la indossò e si diresse verso la SlenderMansion. Aveva bisogno di risposte. E di vendetta. Arrivò velocemente alla grande villa. Cercò il suo maestro. Incrociò tanti dei suoi amici che la salutarono calorosamente ma lei non rispose, la sua mente era altrove. Finalmente trovò il Master e richiamò la sua attenzione. La creatura si avvicinò -Come è andata la tua prima volta fuori? È andato tutto bene?- -Beh-esordì lei -si...a parte il fatto che ho incontrato mia madre e lo uccisa. Tu mi hai mentito!! Avevi detto che ero stata abbandonata! E invece i miei genitori mi hanno sempre voluto bene! E tu hai ucciso mio padre!!- la ragazza fremeva di rabbia e senza pensarci due volte saltò addosso allo slender. Lui la prese per il collo -Non ribellarti, mia diletta, o dovrò farti del male- l'avvertì ma lei gli ringhiò contro -non mi importa ciò che mi farai ma mi ribellerò sempre dopo ciò che hai fatto alla mia famiglia!- lui strinse di più il tentacolo intorno al collo della giovane -Pentiti- -Mai!-. Il cuore di BloodyFace si fermò. Era stata trafitta. Il suo corpo senza vita cadde al suolo e la ragazza chiuse gli occhi. -Svegliati, bambina mia svegliati- disse la voce di una donna. -m-mamma- la ragazza aprì gli occhi. Era immersa in una strana luce e su di lei erano chinate due figure. Lei strinse gli occhi per vedere meglio. Una donna dagli occhi verdi e uomo dagli occhi azzurri le sorridevano. -Mamma? Papà?- chiese lei -Si mia piccolina- disse il padre -ma...dove siamo?- chiese ancora lei -non credo che importi, perché adesso siamo insieme- rispose la madre. La ragazza si mise in piedi e guardò i genitori per poi stringerli. Non le importava dove fosse o cosa fosse successo. Era con la sua famiglia. -E non ci saluti eh marmocchia?- chiese un'altra voce femminile. -Zie!!- alla ragazza si illuminarono gli occhi vedendo le due donne avvicinarsi ed abbracciarla. Lei sorrise mentre delle lacrime le solcava il volto. Adesso erano di nuovo tutti insieme. Era di nuovo a casa. Categoria:Proxy Categoria:Slenderman Categoria:Lunga Categoria:CreepypastaFF